The Only Chance
by Crystallite13364
Summary: I hate him, as do Harry and Ron. But, Harry's willing to help his family for the sake of kindness and pity. Even Ron has resorted into joining Harry. I'd like to help them but something about this certain Slytherin is making me hard to help them, willingly. D/HR
1. Azkaban

**Disclaimer: This is obviously a fanfiction, just the word explains it...**

**Author's note: I'm not perfectly good at this fanfic writing, you can judge by yourself, but I always try, not wrong to be optimistic.**

I hated them. They were the destruction of any source of happiness. They were undoubtedly the source of depression and emptiness. I hated when I have to come here. I want to run, far away from here. The cold that holds the place, the freeze that drives away the warmth and comfort, it made me hate them. No love and shelter could ever be found in their presence. It was terrible, the way they looked, the way they are, the way everything they were. I hated being anywhere near them. It's like having no other feeling except for sadness and sheer cold that made me shiver. I was trembling and shaking, the cold not only around me but found its way through my body, vanishing away any warmth and any barrier of security I felt. I know have to be strong. I have to push away these feelings and gather up my Gryffindor courage. But, even if I could, it wouldn't help. It's something nobody could ever escape from. Something we never want to experience but forced to under circumstance. These things exist for a reason, nobody liked it. But, it is needed. I struggle to push aside the feeling of nothing. Everything here seems lifeless, like they're just pure stone. No colour, no vibrant, nothing to prove the slightest bit of life.

I couldn't, it was too hard to bear. I had faced Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters but I cannot face these treacherous creatures. These horrible creatures, could make anyone scream, even the most boldest. Dementors... They were the creature that lived on people's emptiness and sadness, a feeling that nobody in the world wants. It is the feeling that everybody try to cast away so far from them, but one must always have to face. Nobody would love the tears, depression, emptiness, shivers, shrieks and the cold these creatures brought. No words could ever be formed to describe the horridness the Dementors brought.

I wasn't trapped here or locked here; I could escape but not violate any rules. I wasn't a prisoner just a visitor. Yet, I felt like these few minutes were like years of torture. These tortures weren't like muggle tortures. The magical world preferred these emotional tortures that lead to no mercy of its prisoners. Horrendous but well deserved for the witches and wizards that murdered and held crime. I could leave now and give an excuse to visit another day. But, I'm somebody who's fiercely loyal and stand by my words. I would never disappoint the person I promised. No matter if they were evil and heartless, even if they made my life a living hell for the past years. I gave my word and I'll never break it. That's the only reason I'm still standing here in the Azkaban prison, in the middle of nowhere.

I glanced nervously to Harry. Harry was pale, I understood. Even though he had faced Voldemort and everything that was far more dreadful than anyone could imagine, he wouldn't like to remember them. These Dementors seemed to be giving the worst of everyone's memories. I shivered madly. How do these witches and wizards that murdered others seemed to survive the cold? Yet, when they come out, they are still horrifyingly evil. But, of course, they were the cold themselves. Yes, it was the cold that brought them to be merciless and kill. No human regardless magical or not was born evil. The path they took and the way they chose was the reason of their outcome. Events in their lives that others didn't face also contributed in their outcome.

Harry, Ron and I followed the ministry officer. The ministry officer looked a little pale and he was trembling a little. But, other than that, there were no signs of changes since we were at the ministry. I clutched my hands into fists until my nails could dig into the flesh of my palm, I didn't care if they would bleed later or not. The emptiness that echoed the walls endlessly were unbearable. I wanted to sink away into another corner, wrap my arms around myself. I had to grip myself occasionally to continue past the cells. I couldn't tell if the prison cells were empty or not. The prisoners were shrinking in the dark shadows of their cells. I shivered again, how do they bear this every day?

I tried to cast away the feelings, fears and thoughts that crept to me because of the Dementors. I tried thinking of the reasons that Lucius Malfoy could possibly want to meet Harry, Ron and me. Speaking of Ron, I turned my brunette head to the left and saw that the red head was paling by the minute; his freckles were clearly visible on his face. I could tell that like everybody else here, he was suffering from the feeling of having nothing but sadness crept to your heart. I had to urge myself to keep casting the chill that kept seeping its way into my body away. It was no mistake to have advised Harry to not bring Ginny. I would never have let Ginny come here with her pregnant self to feel this lifeless feeling. The baby needs Ginny to be happy and away from sadness and stress as possible.

Suddenly, after minutes that felt like hours, the ministry officer that guided us came to an abrupt halt. Harry pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose while Ron stood there rooted to the spot they stopped. I blinked my eyes to find a shape of a figure in the dark cell. My heart started beating a thousand times faster. It was practically pounding its way out of my chest. This man, who made my teenage hood a living disaster, was sitting weakly and helpless in the prison for most probably his whole life.

Lucius Malfoy looked nothing like he was before. He still had his features but nothing else was left. He looked like he came out straight from the worst nightmares ever experienced by man. His hair was no longer the clean, silvery blonde it was. Now, it was dirty, scruffy and was no longer the nice blonde it was once. I had to stop myself from pitying this man over and over again. I had to wait for a while before the fury overcame my emptiness caused by the Dementors and the sympathy towards this Malfoy. I sneaked a look at Harry and Ron. Harry looked like he was having a battle in his brain, whether to attack the person or calm himself for a wiser decision. Ron instead looked like he was keeping a fierce grudge to beat the pulp out of the blonde man. I inhaled a large amount of air and placed an arm on Ron's shoulder softly, trying to gesture the softness in my touch. I couldn't worsen the situation by being angry too, even though I am.

Ron looked startled for a moment before he turned to look straight into my eyes. I urged myself to give a message through eye contact. I have to calm down both Harry and Ron. But, since Harry seemed to be the wiser one and regained control of him, I decided to help Ron. Ron appeared hesitant and calculated the possibilities; he certainly was using up a lot of effort to stop himself from shredding Lucius Malfoy into pieces. For a minute there I thought he was going to lose control but I saw that he decided to think better of it. I brought my hands back to my side, relief coursed through my veins for a few seconds and I closed my eyes to regain my own calm. The faster we settle this business, the earlier we get to go out of this dreadful place. I opened my eyes to face Lucius Malfoy once more. Harry was still trying to mask his desire to kill the blonde with a slow and painful death. Ron however, didn't bother to hide the pure hatred that could clearly be seen by any one.

Lucius either wasn't intimidated by the trio's hatred or he was doing his best to appear brave and unworried. The Malfoy in front of us was unlike he was before. He was pale, yes, but there was no arrogance and loath in his eyes. Even his eyes had disappeared from the cold and demanding look. I noticed it look, no, could it be possible? It showed signs of pleading and desperation. He looked like he needed help but to push away the ego he had was hard. I used to remember the smirk the Malfoys would give their threats and insults, their torture and cold, icy glares. I remembered the face of this man's son, the famous Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy. The way Narcissa, Draco and Lucius Malfoy would sneer at the three of us. The thought that Ron wasn't wealthy and the fact that I'm a muggleborn, it caused them to feel more superior to us. They held themselves high above other witches and wizards. I loathed them for the fact that they cared only for power and positions, not honesty and nobility. They were the exact disgrace to the wizard kind, yet, they say others were.

I loathed these three more than I had ever loathed any human. They made themselves servant of the Dark Side so they could gain the power and fortune they thought it would bring. It was a selfish and foolish thing to do. I had a feeling that the youngest of the Malfoy wasn't much bothered to follow his parents, he was forced. The brief silence with hatred in the air was getting uncomfortable. I cleared my throat nervously. The four men whipped their heads to me.

I gathered my confidence and spoke in a rather high-pitched voice I never thought would come out, "Mr. Malfoy, now that the three of us are here. Could you proceed in telling us what you need? Harry, Ron and I have other work and personal matters after this".

I challenged myself to look straight into the steel orbs. The eyes were held with an empty mask, nothing could be seen through. Harry and Ron glared at Malfoy. The ministry officer jumped as though remembering something. I turned my gaze to the ministry officer, who was trembling fiercely. He shuffled a few documents he was clutching, muttering under his breath. His hands were shaking, probably nervous for forgetting something under the presence of a few influential people. I tapped my shoes impatiently on the floor with my left feet while crossing my arms at my chest. Ron was still glaring angrily at Malfoy while Harry looked like he was suddenly interested in the surrounding. Finally, when the ministry officer found a parchment, he handed it shakily to me. I snatched it from him and gave Malfoy a glare before gazing down to the parchment in my hands.

I was still trembling with anger when I read the first line of the document. I scanned my eyes slowly through the paragraphs and words. I focused on details and fitted puzzles in my head. It was a will, from Lucius Malfoy. As suspected, he had passed down most of the fortunes to Draco, his son. But, the odd thing was, he had a few of the Malfoy's wealth handed down to Harry, Ron and I. Curious, I glanced to Lucius himself. He was waiting expectedly at me. He hesitated for a few seconds before clearing his throat to speak.

"I have given you a few of my inheritance to the three of you as a sign of appreciation for defeating the Dark Lord. I disgraced the Malfoy name by making myself servant for another and I realised how foolish I was. I am grateful for your victory and I am aware I fully deserve to be here, after all the times I put you through. But, this is not the only reason I called you". Lucius' voice was trembling and it echoed and bounced oddly in the walls of this place. He was nervous but desperate. The voice had no arrogance and sneer it once was spoken with.

**Author's note: So how was it? I simply left it like that :)**


	2. Narcissa's hug

Lucius paused before continuing, "I was hoping you would accept Draco as your friend. I know it is not easy, since he insulted you throughout your Hogwarts life. It is my fault he became like that. I fed him with lies and prejudice which gave him a negative perception of your side. I hope the three of you could guide him so he won't repeat the same mistakes I did. He doesn't deserve to lead a bad life like me, he should have been given the chance to be different and not follow in my footsteps. Please become close to him. You'll learn the real him that was hidden under the cover I taught him. He's a nice gentleman and he doesn't prefer to follow my footsteps. I was selfish and I forced him. Now, I have made his life worse. He is a sweet young man. Please..."

I widened my eyes in surprised as Lucius pleaded. His eyes were flooded with tears. He was begging, a Malfoy begging towards the Golden Trio. Harry and Ron were stunned by the pleading. Lucius Malfoy was sincerely asking for help. He wanted the three of us to get close to Draco Malfoy. I sunk behind Harry and Ron, I wasn't sure if I could be friends with Draco. He was the reason I cried, I was looked down because of him. But, Lucius said that Draco is a nice person under the mask of somebody cold that his father had taught. I waited for Harry or Ron's response. They were silent and shocked. Everybody sat in an uncomfortable silence. We never expected the day we were asked a favour to be friendly and kind to Draco. It was so silent there was barely a sound except the sounds of whimpering from nearby cellars.

Draco Malfoy... The smirking Slytherin Prince, the one who called me a mudblood. He's my worst nightmares other than Voldemort. The person who made my tears falls under the covers at late night. He was a reason I felt humiliated and looked down on. I wasn't ready to be kind and help him. Yet, Lucius looked eager to ask for our help. Could I accept friendship or even truce to Draco Malfoy? It is something beyond my imagination. The ministry officer was standing uncertainly. He was moving his head from us to Lucius repeatedly.

Suddenly voices pounced across the cellars. The three of us turned our heads towards the voice. Two blonds were walking towards us. I shrank back, not looking timid but for the reason to escape from having to make conversation with them. The two were talking in hurried and urgent voices to each other. They looked up to see us in front of the cellar they want to visit. Draco looked unpleased with our presence, whereas Narcissa was smiling warmly at us. She stepped forward and smiled at me. I unexpectedly smiled sincerely back. She was beautiful when she wasn't with her cold and demanding look. The Malfoys were always good-looking without their sneers and smirks. I was shocked, stunned and whatever words that has similar meanings in the dictionary, you could say, when she pulled me into a huge hug. Ron actually choked the air, has he been holding his breath all this time? Harry looked like he just saw the dead brought back to life right in front of him.

Draco was surprised but not shocked by his mother's gesture. My hands and body were numb so I did the one thing that was possible, hugged her back. She was crying. Why would she cry in my hair? Newsflash; Narcissa Malfoy hugging and crying with Hermione Granger... Utterly bizarre! I comforted her with small pats, although I don't know why I did it. She was a terrible woman and now she's crying. Harry had apparently come back from the million stars of the galaxy when he cleared his throat to grab Narcissa's attention. I felt the blonde woman stiff at my shoulders before she pulled back. I was greatly relieved but did my best not to show. She sniffed and wiped her tears. She spoke with a soft voice, "I'm sorry. I was overwhelmed". She paused; she must have seen the confused look on Draco, Harry, Ron and Lucius. I decided this was the best time to ask since the men were speechless. "I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy but why are you overwhelmed?" I asked, trying to look polite but still being cautious.

She looked up into my eyes. Her silver orbs were filled with honesty and regret. Yet, it had the tears to show she was sad or too happy for something. She shook her head eagerly wanting to keep a certain secret. I had the nudge to not ask her again, it must have been a great secret if even her husband and son didn't know. Everybody stood silently, only the sound of our breathing and the whimpers of other prisoners seems to be the noise made in Azkaban. I tore my gaze from the sniffing Narcissa, to her beloved son, Draco. He was standing uncomfortably, he looked scared, confused, sad, tired, and angry and a little something... Hurt? I wonder how he could feel all that in the same moment. His mask of arrogance was gone and all his feelings could be seen through his gleaming silver eyes.

I didn't know how long I was staring at Draco but when I realised, he was focusing on me too. The eyes, they were thinking. I felt my cheeks turn warm as to being caught staring at the arch-enemy. I looked away and found another pair of grey orbs looking into mine. Narcissa was watching me hopefully. Was there something I didn't know? What are the Malfoys asking from us? I glanced at Lucius from the corner of my eyes; he was watching me with plead in his eyes too. I whipped my head to look at Harry; he was in deep thought, staring at the will. Meanwhile Ron was busy glaring at all three of the Malfoys to take notice of their attitude. I looked questioningly at both of the older Malfoys. Lucius held his gaze before escaping his gaze to Harry. Narcissa's eyes welled in thick pools of tears, once again. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the perfect grace.

Harry gasped. I widened my eyes and raised an eyebrow. Ron returned from his glaring contest with Draco and looked worriedly at Harry. Ron opened his mouth to say something before Harry said, "Mr. Malfoy, how are we going to find her?" Her... Who? Before I could start talking, Lucius interrupted, "Potter, please help. If you could find the Dark Lord's hocruxes, you could find her. She will be the only one who could help the survival of the cursed Malfoy family. She's still alive, we need her. We don't know who she is or where she is but we know she exists". There you go again... Malfoy pleading, who would ever have guessed that? Narcissa bursted into desperate tears again, she mumbled, "I can't bear it if Draco dies. He's my son, my only son. The three of you, out of all people, should understand the meaning of love". Her whole body was shaking, trembling and unsteady. I reached out automatically hugging her for some odd reasons.

Narcissa sniffed and cried her heart out. She was still human and she loves her son. I pity her no matter how she is. My nose felt weird and before I could stop a tear ran down my cheeks. Behind my back, I could imagine the look of the two Malfoys, Harry and Ron. Somebody cleared their voice and I jumped slightly apart from Narcissa. The ministry officer looked down timidly. I almost forgotten he was there. His square-rimmed spectacles slid slowly down the bridge of his long nose.

I regained my awareness and breathed a lungful of air. The air smelled of stale food and dirty clothes. "I guess our business here is done Mr. Malfoy. If I am confirmed, I think my friends and I shall proceed to our other matters", I gave an official nod before smiling towards Mrs. Malfoy. I side-stepped her and left Harry and Ron to settle anything else with these odd people.

"Excuse me, mother, father, I need some fresh air, I'll be right back" announced Draco. He curtly excused himself and followed in my footsteps. Taking a deep breath, I quickened my pace away from him, as to avoid from talking or communicating with him. But, it seems like my controlled pace can't defeat his wide and faster pace. "Granger, where do you think you're going" whispered Malfoy in a hushed and urgent tone. He clutched his hold onto my elbow, and with a soft but firm pull he stopped me from walking.

Angry, I whipped my head in his direction and urged my hand away from his strong arms. He let go with steadiness in his eyes. "What do you have any business with me Malfoy?!" I asked. He let his breath go as though he had been holding on to it. "Granger, can you just calm down", his tone was neutral. But yet, I felt the absolute shiver through my body. It wasn't that of when you are cold but a different shiver, a one I have never felt before.

I faced him, eager to confront him. But when I turned and looked at him, I realise how close he was holding me, how we're alone in one of the empty corridors of this prison. I could feel how he was breathing hard, his chest rise and fall. I gulped and turned away. I pulled myself away from him. I tried to breathe, I regained my self-control.

Opening my eyes, I faced him again, now completely prepared, I pulled of an angry façade on my face. But when looking in his eyes, there were neither force nor arrogance. I calmed myself and looked straight into his silver, sparkly eyes. "Granger... I don't want to waste your time, but I was wondering, could you help my father at least, don't show to him that you don't want to help him. I don't know what help he asked for but please, I know it's his last wish before the Dementor's Kiss".

Hermione glanced at his eyes; they were pleading. Is it just her or everybody's pleading them over things they can't control easily today?

Hermione shoved her hands away from him and glared at him."Trust me, we aren't as evil as you were and I'm not escaping from what ever form of trust your father gave me". Draco was fuming in anger, he released Hermione from his tight grip and sent her murderous glare before walking back to where his mother was.

Hermione breathed in a few lungs of calming breaths and walked to the apparition point of the Azkaban prison, pleasently relieved she was out of the arrogant blonde's grip.


End file.
